


First Year

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is in her first year of university when she meets Stiles Stilinski, a third year student with a job in the university library. During their first year together Lydia and Stiles experience a number of things for the first time and create memories Lydia will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and descriptions, but I hope you like it!

8:00am on the first Tuesday of classes wasn’t the time Stiles would have chosen to start working, but he was getting paid so he wasn’t going to complain; not out loud where people could hear him at least.  

The library was practically deserted when Stiles arrived, only a handful of staff members and students littered around the first three floors. Stiles, however, was headed for the fourth floor, which was completely deserted. Most students don’t even know that the top floor exists since the elevator doesn’t go that floor and it’s less than half the size of the other floors so it’s mostly used for storage. Technically the floor is not off limits to students but those who know about it, including some of the librarians, just assume it is.

Stiles had been tasked with relabelling a large collection of reference books that had been damaged while in storage in the basement the previous winter. The senior librarians had already thrown away the books that were too damaged but they had been putting off relabeling the last of them as long as they could, however now that they had a new intern, and because of Stiles' habit of talking and distracting himself and others, the head librarian had sent Stiles to the top floor where he _"couldn’t possibly cause any trouble"._

By the time Lydia arrived at the library at 9:00am there was a surprising number of people already there. She figured it was because it was the first week back and as the semester dragged on the amount of people present would drop, at least until finals anyway.

She was on the third floor looking for a small corner away from everyone else so she could get some reading done before her class that afternoon but she wasn’t the only one with that idea so most of the tables were already taken. Lydia was thinking about just sitting on the floor in between shelves of books when she spotted the stairway; there were no signs saying she couldn’t enter so she decided to check it out.

She’d been expecting a musty old room with barely any room to move, but it was actually rather well lit with a number of large windows and a skylight, there were a number of old tables and pushed against the far wall. Then she spotted a man with his back to her stacking and sorting books.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realise anyone would be in here,” Lydia said.

Stiles jumped and knocked a stack of books over at the sound of the unexpected voice. Lydia dropped her books and bag on the table and rushed over to help him pick the books back up.

“I didn’t mean to scare you either,” she told him with a small laugh.

“It’s fine,” Stiles replied when he’d regained some of his composure “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up here either.”

Stiles looked up and the first thing he noticed was red hair and pink lips curved in a smile.

 “Do you mind if I stay?” Lydia asked. “I’m just looking for somewhere to read that’s quiet and for a library it’s surprisingly noisy downstairs.”

“Of course you can stay,” Stiles answered. “You’re a first year, aren’t you?”

“Yeah I am,” Lydia laughed. “How did you know?”

“First years are usually the only ones who are eager enough to be here so early,” Stiles shrugged. “And I’m sure if I had seen you around before I would have recognised you.”

Lydia averted her eyes and she could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks. She’d been expecting random guys to hit on her, but this cute boy in plaid with nice brown eyes had caught her off guard.

“What are you doing here so early then?”

“I get paid to be here,” Stiles explained, gesturing to the boxes of books he’d been in the middle of unpacking. “So if you’re going to stay I shouldn’t be too much of a bother.”

“I guess I found a quiet place to study then,” Lydia flashed Stiles a smile and turned around to retrieve her books. “I’m Lydia by the way.”

“I’m Stiles.”

“That’s an interesting name,” Lydia said setting her things up on a clear desk.

“It’s a nickname,” Stiles was used to explaining his name, it was easier than listening to people tripping over the pronunciation of his real name.

“What’s your real name?” She wasn’t sure why, but Lydia was curious about the tall boy with freckles and a funny name.

“Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll tell you one day.”

Lydia laughed and opened her book, Stiles was funny; she liked that.

For the next few hours Stiles and Lydia worked in silence, every now and again Stiles would swear and mutter under his breath when he mixed books up and Lydia would tap her pen against the table when she encountered a passage she didn’t fully understand on the first read through.

When 12:30pm rolled around Lydia sighed and stretched her arms above her head.

“You okay?” Stiles asked looking up from his list, a pen in his mouth.

“Yeah, I just have a lecture in half an hour,” Lydia told him.

“You could always skip it?” Stiles suggested.

“I think I should at least go to the first lecture,” Lydia replied.

“First years,” Stiles shook his head. “You’ll learn.”

“Maybe next week I’ll skip it and stay up here with you.”

“I’d like that,” Stiles admitted.

He’d been expecting the semester to be full of boring tedious work by himself, so if there was a chance he could spend that time in the company of Lydia he was going to try his hardest to make that happen.

“How often do you work up here?” Lydia asked.

“Only Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I’m on campus every day.”

Lydia nodded and scribbled something on a piece of lose leaf paper. She packed up all her books, stood up and walked over to Stiles holding out the piece of paper to him.

“This is my number, you should text me when you’re free and we can get coffee or something.”

“Yeah, that would be awesome,” Stiles said taking the paper from her.

“So I guess I’ll see you around, Stiles,” Lydia said turning around and walking to the doorway. “Or whatever your real name is.”

***

Stiles waited until the next morning to text her. He didn’t want to come off as too eager, but he didn’t want to risk leaving it too late and lose his chance either.

**_Hey Lydia, its Stiles i was wondering if you were free today for that coffee?_ **

Stiles was in the back row of his lecture, his foot tapping up and down nervously waiting for Lydia to reply. When his phone vibrated in his hand he almost jumped out of his seat catching the attention of a few people around him, but thankfully the lecturer didn’t notice him.

**_I was starting to worry you’d never ask, i have class until 2pm, how about a late lunch?_ **

Stiles grinned, she’d been waiting to hear from him.

**_im supposed to have a lecture but i can skip it, wheres ur class, i can meet u there?_ **

It took Lydia a few minutes to reply, she was in class and she was trying to pay attention to the teacher and Stiles, which was hard since she would much rather pay attention to Stiles than an intro mathematics class.

**_I’m in room 238 in H building, I’ll see you at 2 :)_ **

Stiles had completely given up on paying attention to the lecture now.

**_See u at 2 :)_ **

***

It only took a week after that first lunch date for Lydia to ask Stiles to be her boyfriend and make it official. In his defence, Stiles had totally intended to ask Lydia but she had beaten him to the punch.

It took two weeks for them to introduce each other to their friends. Lydia’s friends fawned over the cute college guy Lydia had managed to start dating after only a couple of weeks in a new town.

“ _And he’s a Junior.”_

_“Well Lydia would never waste her time with freshmen.”_

The comments from her friends made Stiles blush, he didn’t need their approval, but he was glad he had it.

When Lydia met Stiles’ best friend Scott she was greeted with a smile and a hug before he turned back to Stiles.

_“Dude, she's way out of your league!”_

Stiles didn’t deny it, he’d managed to find a girl who was incredibly smart, incredibly attractive and liked him back. He’d had no idea that taking a job in the library could result in meeting someone as awesome as Lydia.

It was three weeks after they officially became a couple when they slept together for the first time. They hadn’t been waiting for any particular reason, it was just that Stiles was renting a house off campus with three other guys and Lydia was living in the dorms with a roommate so getting a decent amount of privacy was tough. But that Friday Lydia’s roommate had gotten an urgent phone call about a family emergency and had told Lydia she’d be gone all weekend, so naturally Lydia had invited Stiles over.

Admittedly their first sexual encounter wasn’t exactly the sexy and romantic experience that Lydia had imagined it would be. Lydia had managed to get her earring caught in her t-shirt when she pulled it up over her head, and there was no way that she had looked sexy untangling herself. Then Stiles had moved his head unexpectedly and managed to head butt Lydia when he tried to kiss her.

But thankfully the initial awkwardness didn’t last very long and Lydia learned that wit and sarcasm wasn’t the only thing Stiles’ mouth was good at.

***

Over the next few weeks Stiles and Lydia met in the library between classes, Lydia would study and Stiles would work on cataloguing the books and they would spend time together. Lydia enjoyed the quiet, even if she had to shush Stiles every now and again, and Stiles enjoyed being with Lydia, talking to her made the work far less boring.

However some days neither of them got much work done at all. Stiles would insist Lydia take a break from her studying, usually these breaks ended up in Stiles and Lydia making out. Lydia still wasn’t sure how he managed to keep convincing her to kiss him when she should be studying. Not that she didn’t enjoy the things he could do with his mouth, that is.

They’d never done more than make out in the library until one Wednesday afternoon Stiles somehow got her to sit on the edge of one of tables,

His fingers played with the hem of her skirt as he sucked a mark onto her neck.

“We’re going to get caught,” Lydia whispered.

 “So?” Stiles grinned against her neck and slid his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

Lydia’s breath hitched when Stiles rubbed his fingers across the front of her underwear. With his other hand Stiles unbuttoned Lydia’s shirt and slipped his hand inside her blouse to cup one of her breasts. Lydia, done with protesting what they were doing, leaned back and began to untuck her shirt from her skirt to give Stiles better access.

Stiles kissed her again and pulled Lydia’s breasts free of her bra. His fingers were tracing circles against the front of her panties, the touch was barely there, enough to tease but that was all. He pinched one of Lydia’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger which caused Lydia to gasp.

She squirmed on the desk and pushed her hips forward desperate for Stiles to touch her properly. Stiles dropped his head and took the nipple he had been pinching into his mouth, licking it and biting softly before switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

“Stiles please,” Lydia’s head was thrown back, her lips shut tight and her breath was coming out in short gasps as pleasure radiated throughout her body from her nipples and clit.

“Please what?”

Stiles kissed his way up Lydia’s chest and neck back to her mouth.

“Fuck me,” Lydia moaned into Stiles mouth.

“What happened to being worried about getting caught?”

“I don’t care,” Lydia said, enunciating each word clearly.

To punctuate her point she moved her hand down in between their bodies and palmed Stiles’ erection through his jeans.

“Okay then,” teasing was fun but Stiles didn’t need any more encouragement.

 Stiles tugged at the waist band of Lydia’s panties and she lifted her hips so he could pull them down to her knees. As Stiles pulled his wallet from his back pocket to get a condom Lydia kicked off her underwear completely and pulled her skirt up.

Lydia unbuckled Stiles belt and unzipped his jeans then Stiles pushed her hands out of the way and pulled his cock free of the confines of his pants. He put the condom on and then positioned himself between Lydia’s legs.

Stiles kissed Lydia again as he thrust into her. One of Lydia’s hands was in Stiles hair, she gripped the edge of the table with the other while Stile’s hands were on her hips holding her in place.

With every thrust the table Lydia was sitting on was pushed backwards, banging into the wall. Lydia was certain the noise was going to get someone’s attention but she didn’t care anymore, she didn’t want Stiles to stop.

Lydia was letting out small gasps and moans, biting her lip and trying to stay as quiet as she could but when Stiles reached up between them and started to pinch and roll on of her nipples between his fingers again she moaned louder.

Normally Lydia didn’t swear, however when she was in bed with someone, or in this case on a table in the library, her vocabulary became limited to profanities and moans. And Stiles had to admit that hearing such dirty words come from such a pretty mouth was an incredible turn on.

Lydia’s breathing became shallower and she tugged on Stiles hair sharply, he made a small noise of protest but then Lydia’s mouth was on his and the noise was silenced. Lydia swore again and moaned Stiles’ name.

Stiles felt Lydia tense up and she threw her head back again, eyes shut tight.  He continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm and felt his own rise.

When she had her breath back Lydia placed her mouth against his ear and whispered to him.

“Come for me.”

Stiles had never denied one of Lydia’s requests before and he wasn’t about to start now. The reply of “ _anything for you”_ played on the tip of his tongue but a low moan left his mouth instead as the pace of his thrusts faltered, Lydia placed a hand on either side of Stiles face and kissed him over and over again as he came.

***

Winter break saw Lydia and Stiles in separate states for the first time since they got together. Stiles had gone back to California to spend the holidays with his father while Lydia had gone to stay with her parents.

In all her previous relationships Lydia had been annoyed when the boys she’d been dating constantly called her and messaged her. But with Stiles it was different; she looked forward to hearing from him and a lot of the time she found herself texting him first.

On Christmas morning Stiles woke up to a new text message from Lydia.

**_Good morning! I hope you like the present I got you, I miss you xx_ **

Still bleary eyed and half asleep Stiles typed out what he hoped was a coherent reply.

**_i miss u 2, im gonna open ur present now, i hope u like what i got u <3_ **

Lydia was always on his back about typing properly, even in text messages, but it was early and it was Christmas, she could put up with his bad text talk for one day.

**_I love it!! I have to leave soon, we’re going to my grandparents, but we’ll skype tonight okay?_ **

Stiles nodded, then realised Lydia couldn’t currently see him and he would actually have to reply.

**_OK, ill b here all day with dad so whenever u get home is good_ **

By the time Lydia replied Stiles had managed to wake up fully and get out of bed.

**_I’ll talk to you tonight then, Merry Christmas xxx_ **

Stiles smiled and replied with a quick “ _Merry Christmas”_ before heading downstairs to find his father.

The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him, when Stiles walked into the room. The older man acknowledged his son with a nod and a mumbled good morning.

“Morning Dad,” Stiles could barely contain his smile.

Every Christmas morning since Stiles was about 15 had started the same way. No matter how early Stiles woke up his dad was already in the kitchen, they’d sit and have breakfast then exchange gifts.

There was no tree or decorations, they’d always been Claudia’s thing so when she passed John couldn’t bear to put them up and as he got older Stiles understood why.

“Do you want to go visit mom today?”

Every year John asked, and every year Stiles replied the same way.

“Not the cemetery. We’ll take lunch and go sit by the tree.”

On the first anniversary of Claudia’s death John and Stiles had planted a tree in their back yard so they had somewhere to sit and think about her. Both men felt closer to her when they were by the tree in the yard of their family home than they did at the cemetery.

So the two of them set up the chairs and table under the tree and, despite the cold, spent the day there talking about the new cases John was handling at work and how Stiles was enjoying his time at school.

Throughout the day Lydia sent a number of photos since she missed him and she knew the holidays weren’t an easy time for Stiles and his father. First he received a photo of Lydia in a Santa hat opening her presents, a grin on her face as she held the present stiles had given her. Next he got a photo of Lydia and her dog who was dressed in a reindeer costume, after that he received several photos of Lydia with members of her extended family. Stiles showed the photos to his dad who agreed that Lydia was very beautiful and smiled as his son talked about how much he cared for her. Stiles even managed to talk his dad into taking a selfie with him to send to Lydia.

 Later in the afternoon Lydia sent more photos asking for Stiles’ opinion on some lingerie she had brought for herself, these photos Stiles kept to himself for obvious reasons.

That night Stiles was lying on his bed reading through one of his text books when he heard the unmistakable sound of a new Skype Message. Stiles scrambled off the bed and managed to slip on his blanket and fall to the ground with a thud in the process.

_Are you online or did you fall asleep reading about Tudor England again?_

Stiles didn’t even bother replying to the message and just hit "Video Call" instead.

Lydia was still in her party dress and was undoing the braid in her hair when she answered the call, Stiles’ face filled her screen and she smiled.

“Hey you,” She greeted.

“Hey, how was Christmas with the family?” Stiles asked.

“It was good, I haven’t seen them in a while so it was good to catch up,” She told him. “They were interested in hearing about you.”

“I hope you told them nice things then.”

“Oh yeah don’t worry, I lied through my teeth,” Lydia laughed.

“That’s good.”

“Hang on I’ve got to get out of this dress,” Lydia said standing up.

She fiddled with the zip on the side of her dress for a moment then managed to get it unzipped and slid it off. Lydia stepped out of the dress and turned around to pick up her clean clothes from her bed and heard a whistle from Stiles.

“You like the view?” She joked, wiggling her ass and looking over her shoulder at her computer screen.

“Of course I do,” Stiles said very matter of factly.

Lydia pulled a hoodie on over her head and sat back down facing her computer.

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed. “I knew you took that hoodie!”

“It looks better on me,” Lydia shrugged.

“Everything looks better on you,” Stiles agreed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it has my name on it.”

“I’ll give it back to you when I see you again,” Lydia promised.

“When am I going to see you?” Stiles asked.

“You said you were coming back for the New Years Eve party right?”

***

For the last two years Stiles, Scott and their housemates, Danny and Boyd, had thrown one of the biggest New Years Eve parties in town, and this year was shaping up to be their biggest yet.

Lydia had turned out to be an invaluable asset to the boys when it came to party planning. Lydia was excellent at organisation and delegated tasks to each of them, making sure they had enough party supplies. She was also incredibly good at networking so she’d already made a large number of friends at the university and even though Danny joked about how they didn’t want freshies at their party they were more than happy with the amount of people who showed up on the night.

Stiles had developed the flu while in California and was trying his best to enjoy the party but as the night dragged on the worse he started to feel. He kept insisting to Lydia and Scott that he felt fine even though he was pale, sweating and felt like he might throw up even though he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol all night.

He managed to make it to 11:30pm then he threw up in the kitchen sink, so Scott dragged Stiles’ ass to his bedroom, Lydia followed behind them carrying a bucket in case Stiles felt the need to vomit again.

When they’d managed to get Stiles into bed Lydia told Scott she could look after Stiles and that he should go ring in the New Year with his long term girlfriend Allison.

“You should be enjoying the party too,” Stiles muttered when Scott left the room.

“Yeah but I want to be here with you,” Lydia countered climbing into bed with him.

Lydia pulled her phone out of her pocket and placed it next to her so she could keep an eye on the time.

“I want to welcome in the New Year with you,” Lydia clarified.

“Will you give me a kiss when the ball drops even though I smell like vomit?” Stiles asked.

“I will kiss you even though you smell like vomit,” Lydia smiled.

“I’ve never had a new years kiss,” Stiles admitted.

“Never?” Lydia was surprised to hear that.

“Never had a girlfriend to spend New Years with before,” Stiles shrugged.

Lydia nodded in understanding and rested her head on his shoulder. “Looks like I’ll be the lucky girl who gets to give you your first New Years Eve kiss then.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better girl than you.”

***

By the time Spring Break rolled around Stiles was dying for a break from classes and even Lydia was starting to get stressed out with her study load and was looking after some time off with friends.

She and Stiles had organised to go away with Scott and Allison, they’d booked hotel rooms, Allison and Lydia had gone shopping for new outfits and they’d been excited for weeks.

***

Scott let out a low whistle when the two girls emerged from the bathroom all dressed up. Lydia was wearing a dark blue form fitting dress, her hair in loose curls, Allison was wearing a slightly more loose fitting red dress and had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

"You both look amazing," Stiles told them. Scott nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Let's hit the town!" Allison exclaimed with a smile, clapping her hands together.

The girls had brought tickets for a bar crawl that was happening that night with a large group of students who were staying in town, it was supposed to include spots at some of the best clubs in town.

“Are you sure the fake ID is going to get you in?” Allison asked Lydia.

Lydia was the only one who was still under 21 and she’d somehow managed to get her hands on a pretty decent looking fake ID for the trip.

“I doubt they’re going to be looking that close at the ID’s anyway,” Lydia shrugged. “The bouncers are going to be more preoccupied with the drunk kids puking and fighting.”

And she was right, the bouncer at the first bar barely glanced at their ID’s; the wristbands they were given inside identified them as over 21 so no one else was even going to bother checking their ID’s.

By the third club most of the group was already rather drunk thanks to free drink coupons and the ridiculously low drink prices. Two for one shots are never a good idea.

Lydia was at the bar ordering herself and Allison a new drink when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around expecting it to be Stiles but when she saw who it was the smile fell from her face.

“Jackson, what are you doing here?” She asked.

 “Spring Break of course!” Jackson said with a cheerful smile.

 Lydia nodded and turned to move away from the bar but Jackson put his hand on her shoulder firmly and stopped her.

“So rumour is that you’ve got a new boyfriend, is he here tonight? Can I meet him?”

 “Yes he is here, and no you can't meet him,” Lydia said coldly, she wanted Jackson as far away from her as possible.

“Aw come on Lyd, scared to introduce us because you know he’ll never be as good as me?” Jackson was as cocky as ever.

“He’s a million times better than you in every conceivable way,” Lydia retorted. “Now leave me alone.”

 “No don’t go yet, we could have a good time like we used to, I can make you forget all about this new guy,” this time Jackson grabbed her arm tighter and pulled her closer.

“Let go of me!” Lydia exclaimed trying to pull her arm free of his grip.

Across the room Stiles and the group of people he was taking to noticed the commotion and turned towards the noise, when he saw since guy with his hands on Lydia he started making his way through the crowd, fully intending to punch this jackass in the face. However before he could reach them Lydia threw her drink in Jackson's face. She didn't want to stop there, so she slapped him for good measure. He soon withdrew his arm, in shock.

A bouncer who had been alerted to the commotion reached Jackson and Lydia at the same time Stiles did. He placed a hand on Jacksons shoulder and then looked at Lydia.

“I’m going to have to ask both of you to leave, you can join the group at the next bar, I don’t care, but right now you need to get out of here and calm down.” Jackson opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it, Lydia just nodded, she wanted to get away from Jackson. 

She didn’t care where they went.

On the way out Stiles spotted Allison and Scott and managed to motion to them that they were leaving.

“What happened, why did we have to leave?” Allison asked when they were out on the street.

“Lydia threw her drink in some guys face." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Then she slapped him."

“Yeah, go girl!” Allison cheered, pulling her friend into a hug.

 “Who was that guy anyway, did you know him?’ Stiles asked.

“His name is Jackson, I went out with him in high school, he’s a jerk,” Lydia told them.

“Well lucky you have a better taste in guys now,” Scott said clapping stiles on the back and swaying slightly on his feet.

Lydia laughed, and Stiles pouted. 

“So are we going to head to the next bar or call it a night or what?’ Stiles asked.

 “I heard there’s supposed to be bonfires and music down on the beach,” Allison offered.

***

Being away from each other over Christmas break had been bad enough, so the sudden realisation that they were facing the whole summer apart was not a nice thought. So that’s why, while he was helping Lydia move out of her dorm, Stiles suggested that she come to California with him to meet his dad for part of the summer.

“Are you sure?” Of course Lydia wanted to go to California with him but she didn’t want to be a bother.

“Of course, the drive there would be a lot better with you and I’ve already talked to dad, he’d be more than happy for you to stay.”

“I’ve never been to California before,” Lydia could barely contain her excitement.

***

 “But what if he doesn’t like me?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn’t look away from the road.

“In your whole life have you ever encountered someone who didn’t like you?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Lydia turned in her seat to look at him. “And in the time I’ve been with you I’ve experienced a lot of firsts.”

“Lyds, dad is going to love you,” Stiles reassured her.

He took one hand off the wheel and held it out to her; Lydia smiled and took his hand. 

She hadn’t been nervous about meeting Stiles’ father until all the road signs had started counting down how many miles left until they were in Beacon Hills. In fact when she’d been packing to leave she’d been full of confidence and excitement.

_“What’s not to love?”_ Had been Lydia’s boastful words to Allison as she showed off the outfit she’d dubbed perfect to meet John in.

Stiles was her first proper relationship since Jackson, and that had been back in high school, so meeting his parents had never been a big deal to her. None of the guys she’d dated during her year off before she started university had been serious enough for her to even entertain the thought of having to meet their parents.

Somewhere between Stiles bringing her hot chocolate and staying with her while she was sick, and her giving him a key to her apartment, Lydia had realised she really was in love with Stiles.

 So meeting Stiles’ dad was a really big deal to her.

She wanted the sheriff to like her, she felt like she was good enough for stiles, too good Stiles had told her on multiple occasions; she wanted his dad to agree.

“I know it’s silly, I’d just like your dads’ approval, that’s all,” she told Stiles.

“There’s no way he could disapprove of you,” stiles said squeezing her hand. “If anything he’ll tell you that you can do better.”

“We might disagree on that, I couldn’t do better than you.”

Stiles kept his eyes on the road but Lydia could see him blushing, she laughed and leant over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they finally reached Beacon Hills Stiles started pointing out places to Lydia, telling small stories about growing up in the town. Not surprisingly most of the stories revolved around Stiles getting himself and Scott into trouble.

“Nothing too illegal,” Stiles had reassured her. “Although I guess being the sheriff’s son helped me avoid getting into serious trouble.”

Stiles had been right of course; about John loving her.

 When they pulled up into the driveway the sheriff was sitting on the front porch waiting for them and literally welcomed Lydia with open arms, pulling her into a hug when stiles had made the introduction.

_"It's so good to finally meet you, I was starting to worry that Stiles had made you up."_

_***_

That night Lydia and Stiles were getting ready for bed when Stiles stopped suddenly in the middle pulling back the bed covers.

“You okay?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles shook his head. “I was just thinking.”

“What were you thinking about?” Lydia climbed into bed and patted the empty space next to her.

“So you remember the day we met?” Stiles questioned sitting down next to her.

“Of course,” Lydia answered. “I made you knock over a stack of books and you tried to talk me into skipping my class.”

“Do you remember asking me what my real name is?”

“Yeah,” Lydia said. “You told me if I was lucky you might tell me eventually.”

Stiles nodded then leant down to whisper in Lydia’s ear.

“That’s your real name?” Lydia giggled as Stiles moved back.

“Yep, you’re the first person I’ve ever told, only people who have seen my birth certificate know it.”

“I’m glad you finally told me.” Lydia repeated his name a few times until she got the pronunciation right.

“I thought it was about time you knew,” Stiles said. “It’s only fair you know who you’re actually going out with.”

“I love you, no matter what name you go by,” Lydia told him.

“I love you too.” 

 


End file.
